The Forbidden Fruit
by XNephitus
Summary: The journey of the forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Fruit Xavier's Finn/Puck Fic

CHAPTER 1

Finn laid on his bed, "I can't believe I have feelings like this for my best friend..." He couldn't help but to picture Puck's face as he laid there in the dark, secluded room. Puck had been his best friend ever since they met in 7th grade, no one had ever been closer to him.

"All these years, and I never saw what was standing right in front of me..." Finn thought aloud.  
He searched his mind over and over again to find the source of these unknown thoughts. There was nothing there to prove that these were actual feelings towards one Noah Puckerman. Still he searched until he fell asleep.

"Finn! Wake up! It is noon and your friend is on the phone for you!" yelled Mrs. Hudson up the stairs to Finn's room.

Finn rolled over to see the clock revealing 12:07 while whispering the sounds of a Journey song. He was surprised to have slept for as long as he did.

"Who is it?" he replied to his mom.  
"It's Noah, he said quit being lazy and get the phone!" she answered.

Without even thinking, he jumped up and shuffled down the stairs as if his body was on auto-pilot destined for Puck's voice.

"Hello!" he exclaimed rather gleefully.  
"Ummm, yeah dude... So, what are you doing around 4?" asked Puck.

Finn knew he had promised his mom that he would go shopping with her today, but let's face it, he hated shopping and right now Puck's voice was echoing in his mind like a school bell.

"Nothing at all, why?" he asked hoping to spend time with Puck.  
"Well, Quinn and I are hanging at my house and would like you to come over." answered Puck rather blatantly.  
"Sure, see you at 4. Bye." Finn said, then hung up as fast as he could.

All of a sudden, he wasn't excited about seeing Puck anymore. Quinn being there was going to ruin it all! Not only was she intruding on his alone time with Puck, but she was also Puck's cheerleading girlfriend.

"Shit... Why..." Finn whimpered as he headed upstairs.

He laid back on his bed and thought about the situation. It was only natural that she would be there to ruin this great day. He couldn't help but to be pissed as he thought about Puck and Quinn being alone at Puck's house. He got up, got dressed, and headed over to Puck's early.

He found himself getting nervous as he approached the door that led into the two story house in front of him. Every time he went to knock on the door, his hand would stop half way there. He contemplated just going back home several times, but his urges to see Puck kept him at that door. He checked his watch to see that it was only 1 in the afternoon.

"Ha, it's only one and here I am." he chuckled to himself.

As the last word left his mouth, the door swung open to reveal Quinn in all her natural beauty.

"Oh Finn! You scared me!" she muttered in a startling excitement.  
"Sorry Quinn. I was real bored and headed over early." he lied.  
"It's fine, I just have to run home real quick. Puck is in there on the couch glued to the tv as usual." she stated while rolling her eyes.

He felt the excitement rush back as he realized that he would be alone with Puck for at least a short while. He watched as Quinn got in her car and headed home. He walked inside closing the door silently behind him while taking a deep breath.

"What's up?" he questioned Puck as soon as he saw him.  
"Nothing, just watching some tv waiting for Quinn to get back." he answered as he stood up to head to the kitchen.

Finn caught him in a hug as he passed by, feeling the warmth radiating from Puck's broad, firm chest. Puck quickly regained his footing and stared at Finn in a look of confusion.

"What was that for?" Puck asked in shyly.  
"Ummm, I don't really know." Finn quickly retorted.

Puck brushed it off and continued to walk to the kitchen which Finn followed closely behind him. Finn placed his hand on Puck's shoulder and took an exasperated breath.

"There is something I really need to tell you..." he sighed.  
"What is it, your not getting all soft on me are you?" Puck wittingly replied.  
"No! Well, kinda... I don't know how to explain it." Finn said as he fumbled his words.  
"Just come out and say it already!" Puck replied anxiously.

There was so much running through Finn's mind at this one moment. He was scared to see how Puck would react to what he had to say.

"Umm, I think I have feelings for you..." he whispered hoping that Puck wasn't listening too hard.  
"Queer feelings? Like what that Hummel kid would have?" Puck replied sharply.  
"Yeah...I just can't stop thinking about you..." Finn said as he stared at the floor.  
"Dude, you know that I am straight, I mean, I am with Quinn for God's sake!" he replied.

He had a point, he was dating the hottest girl at their school. Finn felt stupid, he didn't understand how he could think that Puck would feel the same way. Puck noticed how Finn's mood dropped immediately to a saddened, more weakened state.

"Dude, I really don't know how to respond to this." Puck said.  
"You don't have to say anything. I am just going to go home..." he said as he turned to go.  
"No, wait!" Puck exclaimed out of no where, "Don't you dare leave right now!"  
"Why not, I just completely embarrassed myself." Finn said chocking back tears.  
"Well, honestly, I don't really know how I feel about you... I am straight, but for some fucking reason, your different." Puck said quietly.  
"Stop it! You're just trying to make me feel better!" Finn yelled.  
"No I'm not! I really do like you, but your the only guy I would ever even think about doing anything homo with." Puck said as he walked towards Finn.

Finn just watched as he got closer until Puck was standing right in front if him. He was paralyzed, he could only look at Puck's face, which was displaying a sincere look.

"You can't tell anyone about this at all!" Puck exclaimed.  
"Tell anyone about what?" Finn asked still in partial paralysis.

Puck pulled him into his arms and forced his lips onto Finn's. Finn did the only thing he could think of, which was kiss back. He felt an intense wave of relief and acceptance from Puck at that moment. Finn didn't want this kiss to end, it was the first time he felt so much chemistry with one person. A tear streamed from his eye as he couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his arms around Puck and deepened the kiss. He felt so content within this moment that he let reality go. This was the only thing he knew to be true right now, heaven on earth.

This intense kiss was brought to an abrupt end when they heard the front door fly open.

"Honey, I'm back!" 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Puck quickly released Finn from his grasp and leaned against the counter like he would normally do. Finn stared out the window and thought about the quick mood change that recaptured them as Quinn entered. He wished that he was still on that natural high of the first kiss, but instead he only felt fear.

"Well, it looks like you two just saw a ghost!" remarked Quinn.  
"Awe nah, we were just having dude time." Puck said with that reassuring grin.  
"Sounds super fun..." she answered sarcastically.  
Finn broke into their little bout just to make quick escape.

"Well I really need to run home and talk to my mom about furthering my education after high school." Finn interjected as he hurried and scrambled out the door.

Why did he always make the stupidest comments when he was nervous. "Furthering" his education? That just sounded like an excuse to leave. Well, all he knew was that it got him out of there and he was now headed home.

The whole way there, he could only focus on that kiss. He could still feel Puck's arms around him, Puck's chest against his, he could even still taste him. It was a taste of chocolate, but did the flavor really matter. Finn couldn't help but to find himself head over heels for his best friend, but he knew that with Quinn there, Puck would never be with him.

Finn waited a couple hours before he called over to Puck's house. If there was one thing that he needed to do, it was talk to him about what happened earlier on. As he dialed the number, he felt his hands start to sweat in anticipation.

First ring... No answer...  
Second ring... No answer...  
Third ring... No answer...  
"Could he be ignoring me?" Finn though aloud.  
Fourth ring... No answer...  
Fifth ring... "Hello!"

Finn felt his heart race with excitement as he heard an answer. The only problem is that it wasn't Puck, it was his mom.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Puckerman, this is Finn." he stated.  
"Hey there kiddo, are you calling for Puck?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am, is he there?" Finn asked worriedly.  
"No, he told me he was on the way to your house." she answered.

Finn froze in horror. What was going to happen when he got there? Was he going to beat the shit out of Finn for making him do this? His mind was moving, but his body was as stiff as a board. He decided that he would just try to cope... Until he heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be him getting to your house!" she exclaimed.  
"Alright, thanks ma'am. Bye." he said.  
"Bye." she closed happily.

Finn looked at himself in the mirror as he gathered his thought. He looked pitiful, his skin was pale and he was ice cold. Whatever was about to happen, was going to happen for a reason. He felt overwhelmed as he walked down the stairs taking one step at a time. The door continued to grow ever closer to him as in a cruel game of cat and mouse. He reached down, grabbed the door handle, and twisted it open.

"Bout damn time!" Puck greeted him in his natural assy tone.  
"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind..." he returned to the pressing figure.

Puck walked in and sat on the couch while continuing the conversation.

"You! You just come to my house and drop this bomb on me, then you leave just as quickly as you came!" he exclaimed in a high tone.  
"What was I suppose to do? Stand there with you and her and act like everything was fine!" Finn quickly argued back.

Puck didn't stay seated for long. He got up and walked over to Finn, who was still standing at the door.

"I guess I see where your coming from." puck answered to Finn's sharp remark.  
"I mean, we have been best friends forever, and now all of a sudden I have these feelings for you that I can't explain... I don't even know how to begin dealing with them!" Finn said in a sorrow-filled tone.

Puck took in a deep breath and then tried to explain himself.

"I like you too, it is just that I am straight. But when I'm with you, I am just generally happy and feel like I can trust you with everything... Even my heart..." Puck said shyly.

Finn melted at the words that came from Puck's mouth. He grabbed Puck and kissed him without any warning. Puck kissed him back, but this time, he was more passionate. He pulled back for a moment to view Finn's face. Finn was smiling with a look that said "never leave me."

"I know this isn't who I am, but I don't want to quit being with you." Puck whispered into Finn's ear.

Puck kissed him again, pulling him even closer than last time. Finn felt like their bodies where one, intertwined in a beautiful calamity.

"If this is going to continue, you cannot tell anyone. It has to be in complete secrecy." Puck said in a demanding tone.  
"I promise not to tell anyone!" Finn replied with a hungry smile.

Finn knew that of everyone who could find out, Quinn was the main one who couldn't. He knew that it would take all he had in him to not ruin her and Puck, but he was prepared to do whatever to be with him. Even if it meant lying to everyone, even his most trusted friends from the glee club couldn't know.

"Well, I should really be getting home..." Puck said as he looked into Finn's eyes.  
"Okay, well, please be safe." Finn stuttered.

Puck placed one more gentle kiss on Finn's lips before slipping out the door. Finn knew that he would sleep great tonight as all he could think of was Puck's soft lips. He ran straight up stairs and hopped in his bed, he couldn't stop smiling even though his eyes were closed.

He patiently awaited his slumber and anticipated the great day that tomorrow would bring. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me... Papparazzi." Finn awoke to his alarm clock playing a Lady Gaga song. He rolled over and just let it play on as he smiled in satisfaction of the previous night's events. No matter how many times he relived it, it never got old.

After he got up and showered, he looked for a nice outfit to wear. He was sure that if he saw Puck today, he would stop him in his tracks. He had on his best pair of dark jeans with a great, fitted grey t-shirt. After looking in the mirror, he made his way downstairs to find his mom waiting in the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" she exclaimed.  
"Morning, did you make any breakfast?" he quickly questioned her.  
"No, Im leaving today to go see your grandma! Silly!" she exclaimed once more.  
"I totally forgot! Well I'll just find something to eat, you have fun." he replied as he searched the fridge.  
"Alright, if you need anything just call me! I love you." she stated in an overly happy manner.  
"Love you, bye!" he yelled.

The next moment, she was out the door. If there was one thing he loved, it was when his mom went to visit grandma. That meant he had the house to himself all day! This was the perfect time to let his mind run free with all the possibilities that could happen with Puck.

He ran back up to his room and slammed the door behind him. All the clothes he just put on were now on the floor in a messy pile. He laid on his bed, closed his eyes, and got to work.

He pictured everything that was Puck. First, he imagined the way Puck stared into his eyes as they held each other. Then, he slowly undressed Puck while rubbing on every inch of his body. He felt all of Puck's muscles individually, he felt completely connected.  
"Oh Puck!" he shouted.  
He could feel himself lifting off the bed, the final moments were nearing. He felt Puck place that final kiss on him, and that was all it took.  
"Ooohhhh MY GOD!" he screamed as he reached his climax.

He just laid there for a moment taking in all of these feeling of bliss and ecstasy. He got some tissue, wiped off, and got re-dressed. Now, he felt like he could conquer anything that came his way. All he wanted to do now is find his beloved Puck. He started back down the stairs when the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" he said as he ran to the phone excitedly.

He made it to the phone by the second ring. He wanted so badly for it to be Puck that he answered as fast as he could.

"Hello, who is it?" he sang.  
"Hey Finn, this is Quinn, I have something to ask you." she said in a sorrow-filled tone.

He started to freak out, had she figured out what happened? 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

He was scared to hear the question. His heart was racing as he tried to formulate his next sentence. He did his best to sound normal.

"What is it?" he said in a scared manner.  
"Well, has Puck mentioned anything to you about someone new?" she sobbed.  
"No, not at all... Why?" he questioned, anxious to hear what was next.  
"He hasn't been acting normal, like he wants to focus his attention on someone else." she said still sobbing.

Finn knew he dodged the bullet of being found out, but he still felt uneasy. Why did he not feel bad for her? He knew it was him that Puck had on his mind, but felt no remorse for her at all.

"Well, he hasn't mentioned anything at all, but I'll ask him." he said in a false sense of sympathy.  
"Thank you... I have to go..." she said in tears.

She hung up the phone before he could say bye. He was glad to be done talking to her. He was filled with excitement, could Puck really be wanting him that much? There was a sense of doubt though, he recalled Puck saying that he knew he was straight. The doubt didn't last long though, he wanted to see Puck now. He got his stuff together and headed over to Puck's place.

He arrived at Puck's door, took a deep breath, and knocked. The door opened to reveal Puck standing there in nothing but a pair of jeans. The sight of Puck's body was welcoming to Finn's eyes.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come in?" questioned the shirtless man.  
"Im coming in, you look nice today." Finn said with a smile as he walked in.  
"Dude, I'm not even wearing anything!" Puck remarked at the comment.  
"I know, but anyways, Quinn called me." he stated changing the subject.  
"What! Why would she call you?" Puck asked horrified.  
"She said she thinks you've found someone else and don't want her anymore." he replied.  
"Well, I can't really deny her suspicions... I mean, you race my mind!" Puck said in a blaming tone.

That one statement verified everything Finn was thinking. Puck really did want him, he wasn't fooling himself for once. He felt himself starring at Puck in shock.

"I thought you were straight though." he giggled.  
"I am straight! I just have an exception." Puck quickly responded while walking towards Finn.

"An exception?" he thought. For some reason, being called an exception didn't feel as bad as it sounded. It actually brought him great excitement.

Puck grabbed his face and brought it to his. Finn swore that every kiss got better and better. He couldn't control himself as he felt Puck's body once more against his. His skin was hot to the touch. His tongue thrusting in and out of Finn's mouth. It was the best kiss that Finn had ever experienced.

Puck pulled away and turned around facing the door. He started to rub his head as if in deep thought.

"What is it about you? I just can't control myself when I'm around you." Puck said.  
"I'm not sure, I don't even know how I managed to have the biggest jock in school wanting me." he said sarcastically.  
"No one said that I want you!" Puck said loudly.  
"Yeah, no one but your body." he remarked, still being sarcastic.

He could tell that Puck was slightly embarrassed. He walked over to Puck, and hugged him from behind, resting his hands on Puck's abs. He laid his head on Puck's shoulder, closed his eyes, and took in the closeness of the moment.

"Well, even if you don't want me, I'll always be here waiting for you." he said still laying on Puck's shoulder.  
"That's sweet, but I doubt I am going anywhere for a while. I am right where I want to be." Puck said with a smile.

Finn felt himself glowing. He squeezed Puck for a moment before returning to the normal hug. This was the moment Finn had waited for his whole life. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Quinn. It was perfect. 


End file.
